


Please Remember Me

by detectivecaz



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Divergence - SPECTRE, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Spectre AU, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Olivia falls victim to Blofeld's machine, it's a race against time for James to rescue her and ensure she gets her memories back. However, the task will prove harder than he realises when the woman he loves won't let him anywhere near her. But with the help of old friends, James is determined to get the old Olivia back along with the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Memory is all we are. Moments and feelings captured over the years giving us an identity. But when those memories are ripped away, our sense of identity is gone forever.

* * *

The room was dark as James approached the meteorite in the center of the room. He could hear Olivia's heels on the concrete pathway behind him before the sound of the door closing behind them reached their ears.

"Do you think we're supposed to be impressed?" He asked Olivia as she stood next to him.

"If we are, he's not doing a very good job. Who the hell keeps a bloody big rock suspended in the middle of a room?"

"Come now, M. I thought that answer would be obvious by now."

James looked over at the sound of the voice instantly becoming alert at seeing the figure walk out of the shadows.

"Or should I call you, Olivia?" Oberhauser gave her a smile as he stood in front of them.

"I would rather you call me neither." Olivia stared back at him with contempt.

"My, my that is a pity. But then again you are supposed to be dead. Yet, here you are."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I was never one for surrendering to terrorists."

"I admire your strength. I have been watching you for some time. Always defending dear James, always by his side should he need you in a time of need." He took a step forward. "Your death would have broken him." He turned to James. "Am I right?"

James clenched his jaw, as he stared at the man in front of him.

"I thought so." He turned back to Olivia, "You must be pleased. It seems that you have finally tamed the great James Bond."

"Let's cut the crap and get to the point shall we?"

"Very well." He turned to the rock in front of him. "Do you know what this is?"

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" James asked sarcastically.

"It's a meteorite," Olivia stated the obvious, fed up with these games.

"Yes, the Karamazov; the oldest in human possession. The same meteorite, which made this crater."

"I thought you would have learned from Greene that building in a desert wasteland will end badly," James stated keeping his eyes on Oberhauser.

"Greene was a visionary, but not a leader. He was an investment shall we say."

"And look where that got him!"  
The two men stared at each other, trying to anticipate each other's next move.  
"I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this. All of us here together; a reunion!"  
Olivia gave him a scoff, "We won't be staying Mr Oberhauser. Under the Special Measures Act of 2001, I am detaining you on behalf of her Majesty's government. Your organisation ends here."

Oberhauser gave a chuckle as he gazed into her eyes, seeing the steely determination that is Olivia Mansfield. He had waited years for this moment, wondering what it was about the older woman that had James smitten with her. But seeing her face to face, he could see why his little brother had fallen for her. Oh, how he will enjoy breaking them both piece by piece.

"Do you think the both of you will make it out of here alive?" He started to approach Olivia.

James stood in front of her, not wanting the bastard anywhere near her.

"Come now, James. Brothers are supposed to share after all." He gave a smirk as he stood in front of him.

"You are not my brother. Not anymore. And even if we were, I don't share."

"Pity, she is a remarkable woman. I hope you realise how lucky you are, James. It would be such a shame if anything were to happen to her. You nearly lost her to Silva; you must have been heartbroken when she was declared dead for three minutes. Did you feel the guilt eat away at you, James, knowing it was you that nearly got her killed?"

"How do you know I was declared dead?" Olivia demanded from behind James.

"My dear Olivia, I know quite a lot about you and your life. I have been keeping a careful eye on you for quite some time."

They both turned at hearing the door open behind them.

"Shall we?" Oberhauser walked passed them and exited the room, leaving James and Olivia no choice but to follow him.

"What is this place?" Olivia inquired as they walked down another corridor of the facility.

"Information." He told her as they reached another doorway. "Information is all."

"Well, it's all a matter of perspective," James stated unimpressed. It was taking all his willpower not to punch the living daylights out of the man in front of him.

"Speaking of perspective," Oberhauser told them opening a set of double doors and walked inside causing Olivia and James to look at each other unsure of what game he was playing.

"Stay close," James whispered to her. "Any sign of trouble, you find a place to hide and stay there until I come for you. Understand?"

Olivia gave a nod in understanding before entering the room.

The first thing, they both noticed was the vast range of computer monitors each showing various news reports around the world, while some showed secret information from intelligence services. The people who were sitting in front of the monitors paid them no attention as they walked into the room, before stopping in the center.

One of the men approached and handed Oberhauser, a black tablet. Touching the screen, he brought up CCTV footage on one of the monitors.

"Ah, what a handy coincidence." He hit play, as Mallory's voice filled the room.

James and Olivia looked at the screen, seeing Mallory, Tanner and Moneypenny standing in one of the briefing rooms in Whitehall as Mallory addressed the small crowd of people who had gathered in the room.

_"The French have a saying… that the fate of glass is made to break. Well, maybe it's the fate of spies to just disappear. But with any luck, we can leave something behind. In the meantime, I'm sure that C will keep you all busy. Thank you all."_

"It's a pity... don't you think?" Oberhauser murmured sarcastically as he looked back down at his tablet screen. "Amazing what can happen when you leave someone else in charge of your absence."

When the CCTV footage disappeared, James turned to Oberhauser, who had a smile on his face. "Well, It looks like the both of you are all alone."

"Not much more than a voyeur are you? What's the matter? Too scared to join in?" James taunted the older man.

"I don't think you understand…"

"Oh, I think I do. You set cities on fire and watch innocent people burn. So you can convince governments to join in on the intelligence network that you pay for. Not that complicated." James stated. "I'm guessing our little friend C; he is one of your disciples?"

"You could say that."

"What does he get out of it?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Nothing. He is a visionary like me."

"Visionaries?" James scoffed. "Psychiatric wards are full of them." He deadpanned.

"Whereas you can't see what is right in front of you? You came across me so many times and yet you never saw me. Le Chiffre, Greene, Silva…"

"All dead," James stated.

"That's right." Oberhauser agreed. "And a nice pattern developed. You interfered in my world. I destroyed yours. Or did you think it was a coincidence that all the women in your life ended up dead." He gave a smirk. "Vesper Lynd for example."

James clenched his jaw, his eyes ablaze in anger at hearing her name. She had played him for a fool, but he never wished her dead. She didn't deserve such a fate.

Olivia reached out and grasped ones of James hands in her own, hoping to give him some comfort. It had taken him months to get over Vesper; now Oberhauser had to trudge up past demons. If James didn't kill him, she would do it herself.

"How did it feel, when she played you for a fool James?" Oberhauser mocked. "Then there was dear Madeleine. Tell me, does Olivia know about your little tryst with White's daughter?"

Olivia let go of James' hand and looked up at him. "What is he talking about?"

James couldn't look at her. He regretted sleeping with the younger Doctor when they stayed overnight at the Das Center Hotel in Austria. The chase left them both with pent up energy that he never stopped to think about the repercussions his actions would have on his relationship with Olivia.

Ever since that night, the guilt weighed heavily on his heart. He had no idea Olivia was with Q staying in the hotel until the next morning. The Quartermaster hadn't said anything about her arrival. He had told Olivia to stay in London, but he should have known she would follow him.

When he saw Olivia the next day, he knew he could lose her if she ever found out. He and Madeleine had come to an understanding that it was a mistake and after L'Americain went their separate ways. Now, Oberhauser had told her, and he knew there was a chance her could lose her, and it would be his fault.

"Tell her James? She deserves to know the truth. After all, is she not the woman who you claim to love?"

James finally gazed into Olivia's eyes that now held hurt and disappointment. "I'm so sorry, Olivia. For everything. She meant nothing to me you have to believe me. Please, Liv, I can't lose you."

"If you are afraid to lose me, then why did you sleep with her, James?"

"Liv, please…"

"Tell me! She demanded needing to know why he would throw everything they had over the past three years for a one-night stand. And it wasn't with just any woman, but Whites daughter. The thought made her feel sick to the stomach.

When James, didn't answer, she gave a scoff, "You haven't changed at all have you, James? You still can't seem to do commitment! Has sleeping with me lost its thrill since I'll no longer be your boss in three weeks? Is that it?"

"What, no!" He reached out to touch her arm only for her to take another step back.

Dropping his arm back down at his side, he pleaded with her to give him a chance to make everything right.

"I love you, Olivia and what I did was a stupid mistake. Once which I have regretted each day since it happened."

"Love?" Oberhauser gave him a smirk. "Is this what you would call love, dear Olivia?" He touched the tablet causing the screen to change to two people in bed, their moans surrounding the room as they took pleasure in each other.

James' face paled as he saw the footage of him and Madeleine in his hotel room after he had debriefed with Q.

"No, no, no, turn this off." He whispered, as his eyes remained fixated on the screen. "Turn this off!" He demanded.

"This is important."

"I said turn it off!" He tried to run towards Oberhauser, only for a guard to hit him with a baton on the back of his leg causing him to fall to the ground.

"I want you to understand something." He looked down at James with a smile.

James looked over at Olivia, seeing a stray tear escape her eye as she continued to watch the events unfold on the screen as their moans started to get louder.

He was the cause of her pain. If Q had told him she was in the hotel, he would have left Madeleine that night then all of this could have been avoided. But he only had himself to blame.

"Olivia, look at me." He demanded softly.

She ignored his voice as she watched him, make love to another woman. He had betrayed her trust. Had he been lying over those three years, when he said he loved her? She didn't know what to make of anything anymore. The women he slept with on missions she knew were part of the job, but watching him with this woman, made her feel repulsed.

"Ignore it Olivia, and look at me," He pleaded hoping she would do what he asked.

Finally looking away from the screen, she looked down towards, James, who seemed to be hurting just as much as she was. She felt a stab of satisfaction at seeing him in pain. Now he knew how she was feeling. He caused all of this when it could have easily been avoided. She had told Q, to inform James, she had arrived. She had even waited for him to turn up in her room, but he didn't show. She just assumed that he was in contact with Eve, or Mallory. But now she knew what he had been doing.

When she heard, James cries of passion. She closed her eyes, hoping all of this was just a nightmare.

"I waited for you, James. I was in that hotel in Austria, and I waited for your arrival."

"I didn't know."

"How could you not know?" She opened her eyes to look down at him. "I informed Q to let you know I had arrived when you returned!"

James narrowed his eyes and looked over at the man he had once called his brother.

"How did you get this footage?"

"I'm so glad you asked James. You see, Silva developed the Nine Eyes software, and C continued where he had left off. But we needed someone else to help make it a success."

The doors behind Oberhauser opened causing James and Olivia to look in their general direction. When they saw who it was that was walking towards them, James wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"This can't be true," Olivia whispered in disbelief as the man came to a stop next to Oberhauser.

"Luckily for us, your quartermaster was more than helpful."

Olivia didn't want to believe the skinny young man was a part of SPECTRE; the idea was laughable, and then she remembered her personal bodyguard Mitchell had her fooled for years.

"We trusted you!" James spat at the younger man.

"Trust can be easily broken, 007. I was appointed by Oberhauser to infiltrate MI6 to gather Intel and information on each of you. It was far too easy, and no one suspected that the scrawny, genius kid was working for the enemy."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Olivia narrowed her eyes. "When you attempted to decrypt Silva's laptop, you deliberately enabled it to access MI6's central network system so that Silva could escape! Didn't you?"

"Yes. You were a threat that needed to be taken care of." Q pushed his slipping glasses back up as he stared over at Olivia.

"And the footage at the hotel?" James asked wanting to kill Q with each passing second.

"I had mini cameras planted in your hotel room. Then all Madeleine had to do was sleep with you." Q told him dispassionately.

James looked over at Olivia, who kept her attention on Q. He had been taken for a fool yet again and possibly ruined his relationship with Olivia indefinitely. Once they escaped from here, he would make it up to her. Even if it took years, he was determined to win her back.

"And where is Madeleine?" James spat waiting for her to walk through the door like Q had done.

"I'm so glad you asked, James," Oberhauser stated as he brought up new CCTV footage of Madeleine tied to a chair with a bomb strapped to her chest. Her muffled moans through the cloth that was tied around her mouth caused James to be torn. He was angry with Madeleine for her deceit and taking him for a fool, but she didn't deserve to die like this. It was like Vesper all over again.

James looked down at the right-hand corner of the screen to see a red digital timer that was counting down. She had under a minute before her life would be over.

"Another woman you can add to that ever growing death list of yours, James."

James kept his eyes on the timer as the numbers ticked by until it reached five seconds. He looked into Madeleine's frightened eyes before a resounding boom filtered through the speakers and the screen went black.

"Why kill her?" Olivia inquired.

"She served her purpose, Olivia. Just like you have. I can give you a fresh start at life and make you forget about everything that has occurred here today." He walked towards Olivia with a predatory smile.

James grit his teeth as he tried to stand, only to feel the pressure of a boot on his back pushing him back down to the ground.

"Stay away from her!" James roared when he saw Oberhauser circle her as if she were his prey.

"You are in no position to give orders, James." He pressed himself behind Olivia's back and looked over at the agent on the floor.

"If he loved you, Olivia, he wouldn't still be lying there. The James, we both, know would fight to get to you." Oberhauser whispered in her ear. "Accept my offer, Olivia."

Olivia tensed at having the bastard so close to her. It was tempting to forget about everything, but she owed it to herself and to James that they work through his little affair with Madeleine. She was never one for running away from her troubles; she wasn't going to start now.

Looking over at James, her eyes softened at seeing him lying on the ground defenceless. She knew James, and he was never one for giving up. He will think of something, he always does.

"I'm waiting."

"My answer is no. I have never negotiated with terrorists in my seventeen years of service. I'm certainly not going to start now." Olivia proclaimed and began to walk away from him.

She didn't get far, when Oberhauser grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Olivia heard, James' voice order him to let her go, which only caused his grip to tighten.

"I was afraid you were going to say that Olivia. Which is why I wasn't giving you a choice." He looked over her shoulder and gave a nod of his head to one of his assailants.

"Unhand me!" She demanded, trying to break free from his hold.

She looked up at him and saw the malice shining in his eyes. Whatever he had planned, she had a feeling it wasn't going to end well.

"Do it," Oberhauser ordered.

Olivia looked at the man next to her. Seeing the syringe in his hand caused her to fight back even more.

"It will all be over soon, Olivia." He told her softly.

"Let her go." James pleaded with Oberhauser, not noticing one of the guards walk up behind him.

"Ah, James, James…" He fondly shook his head. "When will you learn that the things that bring people together out of horror and beauty. Can also tear them apart."

Olivia felt the stabbing pain of the needle being roughly inserted into her arm. Pushing down on the plunger of the syringe, he ensured that the contents were empty before he pulled it out and walked away.

"What have you given me?" Her words come out slurred feeling whatever it was starting to take effect.

"A light sedative to help you relax… we can't have you trying anything now, can we?" He told her tenderly, as he held her in a loving embrace.

She tried desperately to fight the onslaught of the drug that was coursing its way through her system, but her body started to relax and become sluggish.

Olivia tried to keep her eyes focused on her surroundings that started to blur in and out of focus.

"Don't fight it, Olivia."

Olivia could feel her eyelids start to become heavy as she tried to blink away the black spots she could see forming in front of her eyes. She tried desperately to stand, but her legs were betraying her. If it weren't for Oberhauser holding her, she would have collapsed onto the floor.

"I've got you. James won't be able to hurt you again."

Olivia felt herself being lifted into his arms, as he held her close to his chest. She let her eyes close no longer having the strength to keep them open. The last thing she heard was James' desperate voice call out to her before her body finally succumbed unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Olivia gave a moan as she blearily opened her eyes only to find her peripheral vision filled with a white mist, as the buzzing in her ears continued to scream against the faint muffled voices in the distance. Blinking a few times, she tried clearing away the mist to try and get her bearings. She attempted to move her arms and legs, only to find them restrained to what she could only describe as a dentist chair, given the way his body was laid out.

It was a few more minutes before her vision cleared, only for her to see a lizard climb on the glass window before Olivia's eyes found the people whom the voices belonged. She tried to lift her head, only to feel a metal band around her forehead holding him in place.

Looking straight ahead through half-lidded eyes, Olivia could just make out, James sitting in one of the white chairs; his arms cuffed to the arm rests. Looking over at him, she could see that his face was filled with worry. Next to him was Q, who stared at her, with what could only be described as regret and pity.

Olivia ignored Q and instead focused her attention on Oberhauser and James. She tried to break free of the cuffs on his wrists and ankles that restrained her to the chair, but they wouldn't budge.

"So nice of you to join us, Olivia. I apologise for the restraints, but this will be quite painful." Oberhauser told her gently, as he moved his chair closer to the computer.

The monitor showed an x-ray of Olivia's skull along with various indicators of where the programme would insert the needles that were attached to Olivia's chair.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked faintly cursing herself for how weak and pathetic she sounded.

"What I offered you, a chance to forget and a fresh start at life. The probe will penetrate your mind allowing me to access your thoughts and memories. The first needle will penetrate the fusiform gyrus while the second will penetrate the hippocampus, erasing your memories of your current life. You will no longer remember MI6 or James. He will just be another passing face."

"Don't do this, Franz." James pleaded with him, trying to break free from the restraints.

Oberhauser gave a chuckle as he stood up and walked over to James. Reaching his chair, he looked down and gave James a smirk at seeing the desperation on his face.

"Franz Oberhauser died twenty years go in an avalanche alongside his father. The man you are talking to now; is, Ernst Stavro Blofeld."  
"Catchy name," James replied sarcastically.

"My mother's bloodline," Blofeld told him simply. "You have yourself to blame for all of this James. If you never got involved with Olivia, I would have left her alone. You got her into this mess. You betrayed her trust in you by willingly sleeping with Madeleine."

Blofeld walked back over to the computer and retook his seat. "You should be thanking me, James. I'm saving her from a life that would be full of heartbreak." He looked over at Olivia with a sad smile. "Look at her James, and tell me she doesn't deserve better than what you are willing to give her?"

James gritted his teeth and looked over at the woman he loved. She did deserve better, but he wasn't going to let Blofeld take her away from him.

"Don't you dare listen to him," Olivia weakly ordered James.

"This is touching, such loyalty to you even now, James." Blofeld's smile vanished.

"Why are you doing this, Franz? The real reason." James asked curiously, hoping to distract him long enough to break free.

"Over the course of two winters, my father taught you to ski, to climb and hunt. He soothed the wounds of the poor little blue-eyed orphan. Asked me to treat you as a brother. My little brother. You both formed quite an attachment."

"So- you killed him," James whispered.

"Yes, I did." His smirk returned. "Do you know what happens when a cuckoo hatches inside another bird's nest?"

"It forces the other eggs out," Olivia answered feeling bile rise in her throat.

"Exactly."

Olivia could hear, Blofeld's fingers type away at the keyboard. She tried to stop herself from panicking when the arms of the chair started to move, causing her hands to be restrained behind her back.

"It was this cuckoo that made me realise my father's life had to end. In a way, he is responsible for the path I took. So thank you, cuckoo."

"You chose this path on your own; it has nothing to do with James." She tried to look over at Blofeld.

The man gave a chuckle in amusement, "It seems even after all you have done, Olivia is still willing to defend you, James. You don't deserve her."

"I know, but I'll be damned if I let you do this." James spat, knowing he was running out of time.

"That is were you would be wrong, James. It has already begun." He pressed enter on the keyboard with no remorse.

A mechanical sound filled Olivia's ears causing her body to tense bracing for the pain that would sure to follow. Looking to the side, she saw a small pole navigate around, so it was facing her jaw. Seeing the needle at the end, she tried to break free of the restraints as the needle started to spin and move its way closer to its intended mark.

James looked towards Olivia with fury in his eyes as the needle began to advance towards her. He kept his eyes fixated on her, as she gave a piercing scream in pain as the probe did its work. The image and the sound of her screaming would haunt him and be a constant reminder that he had failed to protect her yet again.

"Stop this!" James roared at Blofeld who merely kept his eyes on the monitor.

It felt a like a lifetime before her screams stopped and the room became silent once more. James noticed her eyes were now closed, as she lay on the chair unmoving. The rapid rise and fall of her chest were the only signs she was still alive.

"Let her go and I'll take her place!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that James," Blofeld told him as he started to initiate the second probe.

Q looked at his ex-boss and felt a lump on the back of his throat at seeing her lying there looking weak and fragile. It wasn't right. He didn't think Blofeld would take it this far.

"Perhaps we should wait, Sir. We have no idea how her body or her brain for that matter will react at undergoing two probes in under five minutes."

"Having second thoughts, Q?" Blofeld taunted. "Because if you are, I can end your contract right here, right now."

Q remained silent and looked at James trying to catch his eye, but the agent simply ignored him.

"I thought as much," Blofeld muttered as he continued with his task.

While his attention was on the monitor, Q noticed Bond still wore the watch that he had given him in Q branch. Reaching out his hand, he started to undo the strap causing the agent to look at him.

"Why the change of heart Q? You didn't seem to have any problem betraying us before!" He hissed quietly so only Q would hear him.

"I know and for that I'm sorry." He said with regret as he removed the watch from his wrist, just as the sound of the second probe started.  
"Whatever you're going to do Q, make it quick."

James watched as Q pressed on the watches dial, causing the watch face to flash red.

"It will take a minute." Q kept his attention on the watch face as the timer counted down.

James looked over at Olivia, noticing this probe was positioned at the base of her skull. Q had told him a minute, but they would be too late.  
As the watch reached the last thirty seconds, Olivia gave out another blood-curdling scream as her body arched off the chair as she tried to escape the probe.

"Get ready." Q warned James, just as Olivia's screams went silent and the probe powered down.

"Now!" Q slid the watch along the floor towards Blofeld and the computer monitor, but nothing happened.

Blofeld looked down at the watch and picked it up, giving a smirk. "Do you think I'm stupid, Q? I already had my men disable your little device when James was unconscious."

Q paled realising his mistake. Now Blofeld would likely kill them both.

"I'll deal with this little problem later, but first things first." He pressed a few keys on the keyboard to release the restraints on Olivia's chair.

"Gentlemen, escort Q and James from the room and lock them up," Blofeld ordered the two guards behind him. "I have a patient to take care of."

James watched as Blofeld stood up and threw the watch on the table then started to make his way over to Olivia.

"Oh, one more thing." He stopped and turned to look back at James, who was currently trying to fight of his guards. "If you try and pull any of your little stunts. I will kill her."

"You're bluffing," James stated as his fighting ceased.

"Am I? Are you willing to risk her life?" Blofeld taunted.

James gave him a look of hatred when he felt guards tighten their hold on his arms, as they tried to drag him from the room.

"You're a dead man, Blofeld! When I get out of here, I'm coming for you! Mark my words!"

Blofeld simply smirked at hearing James' threats as he was guided from the room. "I would like to see you try, James."

Turning to look back at Olivia, he walked the final steps until he was at her side. Looking down at her unconscious body, he noticed the beads of sweat that covered her brow and had soaked her hair. Blofeld ran his fingers through the damp strands, causing her to let out a whimper.

"I will ensure you are well looked after Olivia. James won't be able to hurt you ever again." He whispered softly seeing her face relax as she unconsciously leaned into his touch.

Removing his hand from her hair, he looked over at the guards that remained and ordered them to have a room prepared for her. Watching as the guards walked away, he looked back down at Olivia, before lifting her into his arms, and left the room taking her towards her new life.

He had won, and James had lost everything. He would take care of his little brother, but not before he grants him access to Olivia once she is awake. It would put the final nail in the coffin as he watched James breakdown in front of him when he realises that his precious Olivia, won't have any recollection of who he is. Only then will he show him mercy and end his life. It was no more than what he deserved. James had taken everything from him. Now he would know the pain and suffering of having someone they loved taken away from him.

Blofeld finally reached Olivia's new room, and walked over to the double bed and gently laid her down. He wouldn't know how successful his machine worked until she woke up.

"Sleep well, Olivia," he muttered softly to her before leaving the room.

"Keep an eye on her. You notice any sign of her waking you contact me. Understood?" Blofeld ordered to one of his guards.

"Sir."

Satisfied that she would be looked after until he returned, he decided to pay a visit to Q wondering how to punish the quartermaster for his deception. He was turning more into a liability rather than an asset.

Perhaps it was time he was taken care of for good. They had come this far, and he will be damned if he lets one scrawny kid ruin it all.

Turning the corridor he found himself standing outside the quartermaster's room and motioned one of the guards to open the door. As Blofeld stepped inside the room, he saw Q sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Regretting your decision to side with James?"

Q sharply looked up when he realised he was no longer alone.

The younger man tried not to flinch when he saw the anger in Blofeld's eyes. "I promise it won't happen again."

"You're right, Q. It won't. But first, you and I need to have a little chat on where your loyalties lie."

Q heard his room door close and felt a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach as he wondered what Blofeld had planned. Whatever it was, he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting out of this confrontation alive.  
Just as Blofeld had started to walk towards him, the sound of an alarm resounded through the compound followed by hurried footsteps. The door to his room flew open as a guard stood in the doorway.

"Report!"

"Bond has escaped, Sir."

"He'll be searching for Olivia," Blofeld muttered as he looked over at Q.

"What are your orders, Sir?" The guard inquired, keeping his attention on his boss.

"Ensure he doesn't reach Olivia. Shoot him on sight if needs be. We can't allow him or Olivia to escape.

"And what about, Q, Sir?"

"You keep an eye on him. I wouldn't put it past him to try anything."

Q watched as Blofeld left the room while the guard repeated Blofeld's orders into his radio. Taking the guards moment of distraction; he quickly stood up, reached out for the lamp on the bedside cabinet and struck the guard on the head watching satisfied as he collapsed to the ground.

Throwing the lamp to one side; he kneeled down, took the handgun from the guard's holster and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He needed to find Bond and Olivia before Blofeld got to either of them. The only problem was, he didn't know where to start.

Heading right, he walked down the corridor checking each of the rooms he came upon.

"Come on where are you?" He muttered to himself.

Q had just finished the last room when he heard the sound of gunfire surrounded the area. Running towards it, he didn't think about the consequences. He was long past that stage when he decided to betray Bond and Olivia to Blofeld. As he rounded the corner, he saw seven guards shooting at the distinct form of Bond as he took cover in one of the doorways.

Looking down at the gun in his hands, he pulled back the safety before aiming at the nearest guard in front of him and pulled the trigger. The effect was instantaneous as two of the guards turned and pointed their guns at him and opened fire.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

**Few minutes prior**

James tried to ignore the feel of the gun pressed into his back as two of Blofeld's men led him down one of the many corridors back to his room. He needed to think of plan to get past the guards and find Olivia. The thought of her left alone with Blofeld caused his skin to crawl. He needed to get her far away from Blofeld as soon as possible. If it hadn't been for the mishap with the watch, Blofeld would have been taken care of, and he and Olivia would already be on their way back to London by now, but it seemed that fate had other ideas yet again.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Q had been on Blofeld's payroll from the start. Out of everyone whom he had worked with over the years, the young quartermaster was the last person he suspected of working for the enemy. James had trusted him with everything, and he had probably passed on every piece of information and his whereabouts on to Blofeld. The mere thought of it, made him want to hurt Q, the way Olivia had been hurt when she was strapped to that contraption. He could still hear her screams echoing around in his mind as the probes tortured her. She didn't deserve any of this, and he certainly didn't deserve her, not after what he had done.

Now she may not even remember or recognise him, their relationship and everything they had shared over their years together.

Looking out the glass windows, he noticed the set of helicopters in the distance. He had found their way out of here; now he just needed to dispose of the guards and find Olivia.

Feeling the guard push him forward, he found himself stumbling slightly before quickly regaining his balance.

"Keep moving." The guard ordered.

James refused to budge, just as he heard the faint click of the safety being pulled back on the gun.

"I said, move."

The next moment happened in a blur as James turned and grabbed the gun in the guard's hand and twisted it to the right causing the man to cry out in pain as he forced the gun down towards his attackers body.

Placing his finger over the guards, he forced the man to pull the trigger.

Not waiting for his body to hit the ground, James pulled the gun from the guard's weakened grasp and quickly turned and shot the other guard twice in quick succession watching satisfied as he crumbled to the floor unmoving.

As he was about to head down the corridor, he heard movement coming from behind him to see the first guard he shot still alive. Raising his gun, he aimed it at the man's head and walked towards him.

"Where is she?" Bond demanded.

"You'll never get… out here alive. They are already more guards… on their way." The man smirked, spitting out blood onto the floor.

"Tell me and I may let you live!"

"Go to hell!"

Hearing the sound of running footsteps coming in his general direction, he pulled the trigger sending a bullet into the guard's skull before taking off down the corridor. He needed to find Olivia and fast. As he was about to turn into the next corridor, he stopped in his tracks at seeing nine guards with their guns aimed at him. He had just managed to take cover in one of the opened doorways before the guards opened fire.

James knew he wouldn't be able to take them all down with what ammo he had left. Looking towards the glass window, he aimed his gun and was about to pull the trigger when he saw the distinct form of Q run down the adjacent corridor.

"What the bloody hell are you up to Q?"

Hearing the gunfire cease, he looked round the doorway and pulled the trigger twice in succession each hitting their mark, before re-taking his cover behind the doorway. He didn't have time for this he needed to find Olivia.

Turning to look back around, he saw Q aim the gun in his hand at one of the guards and pulled the trigger watching as it struck the guard nearest Q in the back while two of the other guards turned their guns on Q, James took his chance and attempted to take the other three out.

  
It didn't take James long before the three guards were on the ground unmoving while the other two were still trying to shoot Q.

The young quartermaster wasn't his favourite person at the moment, but he wasn't going to let him die. Not yet anyway. Re-aiming his gun, he quickly fired another two bullets into each of the guards watching as they crumbled to the ground.

Looking up at Q, he saw the younger man flushed and his glasses askew as he stared in his general direction.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, 007, but we need to move."

James searched the guard's pockets, taking the remaining ammo he could find before joining Q as they continued their way down the corridor.

"How did you escape?" James demanded as he constantly searched their surroundings.

"With a lamp."

James gave a faint smile not wanting to know the full details.

"You need to find, M." Q informed his urgently.

"Do you know where she is?"

Q shook his head, "no, but there is a way I can find out. We need to head back to the surveillance room. I can access the facilities CCTV cameras and find her."

"We don't have time for that Q."

"They are two hundred and fifty rooms in this facility 007, trust me this way will be quicker."

"Fine, but if you try anything Q or alert Blofeld. I'll kill you myself understand?"

Q gave a nod, knowing he was serious. He didn't blame the agent for not trusting him when he had practically sold him and Olivia out to the head of SPECTRE. He had already betrayed their trust; he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.


End file.
